For Reasons Unknown
by revenge and rebirth
Summary: So he saved the last loaf of bread for Rukia and Rukia alone. So what? He'd tell you to shut up if you laughed. [RenRuk]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach… but I do own this sexy wall scroll of Renji I bought yesterday :3 Oh, and the title comes from a song by The Killers.

* * *

**For Reasons Unknown  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Hey, you kids!"

I'll never get tired of hearing that, for as long as I live. Each time, it's another success. Each time, it's another day we'll feast like kings. It was as though we had been given another chance at a life, and we took it and ran with it and held onto it. If we didn't, it would pass us by.

Our footsteps were pounding down the full streets and we weaved through the crowd, and my own hands were holding onto a large jar of something that sloshed and it drove me crazy.

The man was old; we knew there was no chance he'd be able to get his wrinkly hands on us—that's why we chose him. He was long gone by the time we tore down our back alley and soon the river met us and we were free.

It was quiet around the river. It was so different from the bustling city; all to greet us here was the soft current of the water that waved to us.

"Nice going, boys," I said, though I was panting through my words.

They all nodded and we were so proud. We were out of breath and scared, but we beamed and we glowed. We were flying over everyone and no one could touch us. And nothing could touch us.

"Look, bread! Bread!"

And he was right; he had opened one of the lids. There were loaves of bread, rich bread, inside one of the jars and I felt my stomach grumble.

I laughed. "Gold! It's as good as gold!"

They tore at the bread and they tore and I grabbed what I could, but we were so hungry. The jar was emptying by the minute and soon there was very little left.

"Hey, you guys… take it easy, alright? Here… wait." I took the last small loaf of bread and held it in my hands. I saw them all eye it greedily. "Let's just leave this one for Rukia, alright? I'll save it for her."

They stared at me and it felt like they didn't say anything for _ages_, like I'd gotten old just waiting for them to talk because I felt weird. Then they laughed at me and I was getting angry.

I ground my teeth together. "Hey! Shut up!" I couldn't think of anything better to say; I was standing there, being made fun of, and I couldn't think of _anything_ better to say. I was embarrassed; _me_, embarrassed.

"He wants to save it for _Rukia_," they teased and there was this singsong voice they used and it made my skin crawl.

"Ugh, shut up!" I repeated, turning away from the brats and folding my arms over my chest, turning my nose into the air.

And they stopped suddenly, so abruptly that I had to turn around and see what had happened. Why hadn't their mild form of torture continued to the ends of time?

I turned in time to see them scatter away from the jars, leaving them untouched and Rukia stood behind them and then she was the only one left standing there. I looked at her; I walked towards her.

"Here," I said, maybe almost too forcefully, but I was beyond pissed by then. So I saved the last loaf of bread for Rukia and Rukia alone. So what?

I handed her the loaf without looking at her, but even then, as her small fingertips grazed my palm, I could feel my cheeks get hot.

"What's this?" she asked as she took it and I wanted so badly to yell _'Bread! It's bread! Take it!'_ but I stopped myself and I could hardly breathe.

"I saved the last loaf for you," I state plainly because I thought her question was dumb as it was really obvious what it was, what _this_ was.

She stared at me with this look in her eye and I couldn't understand it so I decided to talk to cover up my embarrassment and the fact that my anger seemed to fade away in an instant.

"Just take it. It's fine," I told her and I began to walk away. I had nothing left to say and she didn't speak and I felt so _weird_. I was beginning to feel like if I had something in my hand I would have banged myself in the head with it, I felt so weird.

She followed after me, though, calling my name in that way she did. "Renji," she said again when she caught up and I stopped. Her eyes were still shining with that weird something. But she looked determined… and fierce, like the way she did when we would talk about becoming shinigami… and she was serious.

She took the loaf in her hands and she broke it down the middle.

I stared at her in wonder. Because she was always doing things like that, strange things that kind of separated herself from everyone else in my mind. Almost like she wasn't able to enjoy something for only herself, like it would kill her if she was ever selfish.

She always made me wonder because I knew no one like her. There wasn't another soul like Rukia. And I guess if I thought about it, _really_ thought about it, it would make me blush.

She broke the bread and she took my right hand and placed what I swore was the bigger piece in it. She closed my fingers around the bread and my God, she pressed her soft lips to my fingers and I felt like I burned at her touch.

I knew she did strange things and that she did them often, but nothing could have prepared me for that or for her and I was standing there like a dumbass and just staring at her.

My mind wasn't working at the moment, I'd tell anyone who'd listen. My body moved before I could even realize what was going on, and there I was and there she was and I was kissing her, and my cheeks felt so hot.

I could feel her hands hold me and I could breathe her in and I could feel her lips on mine. Everything was blurry, but that didn't make sense because my eyes were closed and nothing made sense. I might have imagined myself soaring with Rukia in my arms… but I can't be too sure.

And then she was standing in front of me and the corners of her eyes were wrinkled. "Now eat your bread," she commanded, waving a small hand in my face.

I stared at her—really, what else could I do? And I smirked. "Don't tell me what to do," I retorted, folding my arms over my chest in what I thought was a manly fashion.

"Hah!" She let out the most beautiful, most incredibly sarcastic laugh.

She turned and began walking and I didn't know to where or why, but I followed.

"Don't tell me what to do," I repeated, feeling the slight need to redeem my own dignity. But as I caught up with her, I reached for her hand and held it in mine.

And I felt so weird, but I guess it's a feeling I could get used to.

* * *

I'm very proud of this one (:  
Please review! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
